villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcellus Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is one of the lead protagonist villains of The Originals, serving as the main antagonist turned anti-heroic tetartagonist. He is Klaus' former protege and was the king of New Orleans. He was introduced as the main antagonist of The Originals due to his diabolical tactics to keep his position of power and has shown to be a major enemy of Klaus as Klaus gave the impression that he would exploit Rebekah. However, he is actually the true anti-hero of the show because he did all those evil things just to protect the teenage witch, Davina Claire from the New Orleans Witch Coven who wanted to kill her (making them the true main antagonists). Marcel has shown to have an interesting relationship with the Mikaelsons, being a frenemy of Elijah, a former lover to Rebekah and an enemy-turned-friend of Klaus. A long time ago, Marcel was a slave whose father was a slave master. When he hit the man with a rock, Klaus was impressed and he ended up adopting the boy and named him Marcel. Later on, he became Klaus' protege and fell in love with Rebekah and the two started a relationship but Klaus made Marcel choose between him wanting to be a vampire or his love for Rebekah. He chose to be a vampire and Klaus turned him. As Klaus and his family help build the French Quarter of New Orleans, Klaus' tyranny caused Marcel and Rebekah to conspire to bring Mikael back to New Orleans to kill Klaus but Mikael held Marcel, Rebekah and Elijah hostage for a show and compelled the audience to laugh. As Klaus quickly saved them and battled Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires burnt the theater. Later on, Marcel somehow became King of the French Quarter and was fighting against Klaus for power. Davina was Marcel's weapon due to her uncontrollable power so that she can be used against the Mikaelsons. Later on, Klaus plays mind games with Davina so that she can be confused of who she gets to side with. When Hayley is kidnapped, Elijah saves her and Klaus saves a pack of werewolves from killing Marcel, as a result, they become friends. However, when Davina was supposed to be sacrificed during the Harvest ritual, Marcel tried to prevent it but when it failed, her powers included controlling water, wind, fire and the earth, making her powers dangerous in New Orleans but when she was sacrificed, Marcel was torn. However, when the Original Hybrid found out about Marcel and Rebekah's betrayal, he hunted down to kill Rebekah but Elijah prevented that. Klaus and Marcel's relationship was strained and Marcel was building a vampire army to fight against the werewolves for their power and reclaim his position in power due to Elijah exiling him for his great betrayal against the Original Hybrid. Marcel was given a weapon that when stabbed on someone, they will have 12 scars and die. Marcel wanted that weapon to kill Klaus but when the witches were going to sacrifice Klaus' child, Marcel (probably) fully redeemed himself by killing Monique from Hope and took the baby, so as a result, Marcel saved Klaus' child and their relationship was mended. In the next season , Josh helps Marcel build a vampire community as they were chased out of the quarter and the werewolves and the witches have made an alliance to fight against Klaus. Marcel teamed up with Elijah, Klaus, Cami and Hayley to kill the Guerreras that have the moonlight ring that weakens Klaus and they successfully do that. Later on, Marcel, Elijah, Oliver, Hayler and Aiden team up to save the young boys from being taken as werewolves for Esther, Finn and Kol. In the next episode, when Mikael holds Cami hostage, Davina tries it control Mikael with the help of Kol/Kaleb however, it did not work and as a result, Marcel, Hayley, Klaus, Cami and surprisingly Davina stood to confront him Gallery: Marcel.png Marcel_5_TO_1x06.jpg Marcel_5_TO_1x05.jpg The-Originals-Season-2-Trailer.png 500px-Marcel_(6).png MarcelG.png Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protective Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:In love villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:TV Show Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:The Vampire Diaries villains